The Past In a Potato
by VampirePenguin88
Summary: Chell and GLaDOS take the moron joke a bit too far, Wheatley traps them in the chamber and when they try to escape Chell is taken and GLaDOS has been made into mashed potato. Little does Chell know that she might discover her past thanks to a pile of Potato. Better than it sounds, review please. MIGHT contain Portal 2 spoilers... I don't know If the genre's are picked right either
1. The mashed potato

_**Well, here it is. I wrote it during the night, so please excuse any mistakes. The storyline and way of writing should Improve. Please, review, It would mean the world to me :) **_

"Ah, bless your little primate brain." Wheatley voice boomed around the room, causing my stomach to become even more unsettled. I had just made a turret shoot his screen, causing it to crack. "You see, I'm not actually in the room with you. Technology. Can't hurt the big god face."

I glared at the screen as I carried the turret over to the ledge of the platform. It had served its purpose. I let go of it and it fell with a quiet "Ahhh." Followed by a faint, "I don't blame you."

I looked down to the end of the Portal gun at GLaDOS (or PotatOS, however you look at things) . "That moron is such a... Wow, his idiotic-ness has left me speech less."

"I... AM NOT... A MORON!" Cried Wheatley, annoyance and anger still lingered in the air after the echo had long gone.

"Yes! You are! This place is going to blow up! It's idiot proof, but apparently not MORON proof." Snarled GLaDOS.

"All right, I'll show you. Then you'll see who's the moron! And its definitely NOT me!"

GLaDOS was about to reply when everything started shaking. The gaps in the ground closed and all of the doors locked. The buttons disappeared, as did all other form of getting out. "Oh great, the moron argument may have gotten a little out of hand."

" A LITTLE?" I shrieked, and the moment the words left my mouth my hand rushed to cover it.

"You speak, well, at least we know THAT." Said GLaDOS.

Suddenly I had an idea, the monitor was still on, I walked up to it, and stared right into Wheatleys eye, before screaming "Apple!" At the top of my lungs.

"You... You can speak! You kept that one... Q-quieet. Hello! Bonjour! V-v-volumeee gaah-h. N-not a M-mor... Give me mor- Apple!" Wheatley glitched.

"What did you do...?" Said GLaDOS, confused but clearly delighted by how dumb I'd made Wheatley sound.

"Proved him wrong." I said and shrugged, "You done that every time I proved you wrong."

"You mean every time you threw a piece of me into the flames..." GLaDOS muttered.

"Y-yes. I'm s-sorry about that." I said, trying not to look into GLaDOS's eye.

GLaDOS didn't reply. "Hey Moron." She yelled at Wheatley eventually.

"What? I mean, bzzk, bzzk, I'm not a , bbzk." As Wheatley glitched out again a stick emerged from the wall.

"Plug me in, quickly! Before he recovers and it disappears!" GLaDOS screamed.

I did so and the Potato began spinning at a tremendous speed. A platform appeared in front of me and the door ahead opened, I grabbed GLaDOS and stood on the platform. When we got to the door a claw pulled me back by the hair, causing me to drop the Portal gun and GLaDOS.

"Mashed Potato for dinner, dear Chell." Said Wheatley and laughed menacingly as the door slid closed again.

I squirmed and tried to get away from the claw but it was dragging me back and showed no signs of letting me go. The door I had entered the chamber through glided open and I was threw into a lift, the lift went up and up until it eventually stopped and I was threw (again) into a relaxation chamber.

I sat on the bed and stared around the room. It was similar to the room Wheatley had awakened me in except it had many photos of people. My thoughts of who the were were interrupted by the door opening, a tray being placed on the ground and the door closing. I carefully picked up the tray and sat on the bed with it. I lifted the silver lid to reveal a plate of white mushy stuff. I lifted a blob of it with a spoon and sniffed it, it smelled really tasty although I wasn't sure what it was. I put the mush in my mouth, let it lie there for a while so I could taste it, and after realizing I definitely liked it I swallowed the warm mush. "Its Potato." Said Wheatley smugly. I gasped and scraped through my potato with my spoon, I found what I was looking for, GLaDOS's wires and optic. The optic was flickering slightly and I pressed my ear against it and listened. There was a women's voice, someone I recognized, but it wasn't GLaDOS.

"Chell, get out of here darling, do you hear me? Its dangerous!" Said the voice. Then it clicked. The voice was Caroline, Cave Johnsons secretary. "I should never have taken you to that horrid bring your daughter to work day, It was a trick and for that I'm so sorry. Just get out, run, and don't look back.." Her voice was panicked, "RUN, CHELL! RUN!" She yelled, I heard footsteps in the background then she screamed, and the recording ended. I had no time to take all this in, as the minute the recording ended, someone was breaking down my door.

_**Ooh, mistery. Your wondering whats gonna happen next, right?**_

_***smiles* Well, I know...**_

_***shrugs* GLaDOS knows what happens when we die, I know what happens when Chells rooms getting broken into. Well, anyway. Review. ^.^**_


	2. The boy with the black eyes

_**Sorry this is so short and fast, but I wanted to upload something before I went on holiday tomorrow. Yup, I won't be updating for two weeks after tomorrow :'( But I'll write some chapters and if I get Internet I'll try to upload on my DS :) **_

I wrapped the scratchy blanket around myself, trembling with fear as I heard the door begin to crack. Finally the door gave way and crashed to the carpet, sending dust flying everywhere. I knew why they wanted me, but then again I didn't know why. They didn't want me to know about this Caroline woman, I was sure of it. But WHY? Why didn't they want me to know? As I heard the intruder approaching I hid under the covers, even though I knew it wouldn't make a difference. The intruder tugged on my arm, causing the cover to come of my head, allowing me to see that it was a woman. "Chell?" She said curiously.

"What? Who are you?" I said.

"No time to explain." She said, "I'll explain it later." She wore a grey jumpsuit, her brown curls lay flatly on her shoulders. She looked at me with similar grey eyes that made me trust her. I nodded and she shoved a needle in my arm, as my eyes drifted off I watched as she did the same thing. My chest tightened, I could still breath, but I couldn't feel my lungs moving. Everything went black and I was left unconscious in the room with a woman I didn't know, yet trusted.

When I awakened I was in a dark room, lit dully by a small candle. The woman was pacing the room, the only noise I could hear was her footsteps echoing around the room, and machinery creaking outside. "Where am I?" I said, my head spun as I spoke.

"Oh, your awake." Said the woman. She approached me slowly and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Your so pretty, you still have the same eyes." She pulled at a lock of my hair and twisted it around her finger.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned.

She let go of my hair and turned her back to me, after a second she turned to face me again. "For starters, you'll need to find what I mean by yourself, same with who I am. But I can tell you where we are, and what happened." She said and remained silent.

"Well...?" I said.

"Well, your in the Aperture Science body removal chamber." She said, matter-of-factly.

"What? What does that mean?" I shrieked.

"Look around you." Was all she said.

I did so, and screamed when I realized what she meant. I came face to face with a dead body.

"Why are we here?" I hissed.

"The thing I injected us with, shut our bodies down to the outside world, making us classified dead. They're happy with death, they were after us anyway. But just as it happens, this place is the easiest to escape from."

"Why would I want to escape with you? I don't even know you!" I shrieked, "For all I know, you could be working for Aperture Science and testing me! Or when I get out you might kill me! I don't even know what to call you!"

"Call me Caroline - I mean , er, Carol." She said.

I gasped and stepped back a few steps, "Caroline... You worked for Cave Johnson!"

"Worked." She said plainly. "Until he died."

"Yeah, about that, why did that recording come from GLaDOS?"

"I'll explain later."

Then another thing hit me, "You took me to bring your daughter to work day! Then you're..." I said, I stepped towards Caroline again. "My mother. Why did you abandon me?"

"I didn't, you were taken. As was I, into that... Thing you call GLaDOS." She said dryly. "That's why they were chasing me. I tried to escape."

"Then how are you here?"

"When... That Potato got squashed... The wires of GLaDOS short circuted. Meaning the wires in where I was held dettatched from me, leaving me free."

I cautiously lifted a hand and touched her face, her skin felt soft under my fingertips. I let my hand drop. "All that pain... I killed you!" I screamed and began to cry.

"Shh... You only killed me because that body made me evil, it wouldn't let me sense that you were my daughter, it just wouldn't leave my body into the system,"

"Oh..." My expression hardened, "Let's get to hell out of this place!"

"We need to save that boy, Wheatley."

"WHAT?" I screamed, "No way! He's trying to kill us!"

"The boy is innocent!" Caroline protested, "Its not his fault his brain was put into one of those cores to stop GLaDOS... To stop ME! I know what it feels like to be in that position! Put into a robot, a robot that just isn't _you!_"

I feel silent, "Fine," I said eventually. "Let's go."

Caroline's face lit up and she hurried towards a panel on the floor, she typed in a password and the panel opened. I followed her and looked in the panel, there was a lot of wires scrambled everywhere. "What's so special in there?"

"Look closer."

So I did, and I was horrified at what I saw. A small blonde haired boy wearing a lab coat, looked up at us through his glasses with black, inhumane eyes. An evil smile plastered on his face...

**_You know the drill, REVIEW :D_**


End file.
